


Hello, Pretty Boy

by hanhanriver



Series: Into the Shadow World [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver
Summary: Wherein Joshua is Jeonghan's parabatai, Jun is a warlock, and he's throwing a birthday party for his cat.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Into the Shadow World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992025
Kudos: 29





	Hello, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in less than an hour, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Characters and the Shadow World do not belong to me.

"Jeonghan, I know that you're my parabatai and all but I really would appreciate it if you uh- don't drag me to clubs all the time." Joshua murmured, frowning at the glass of cola that he's been nursing since a few minutes ago. 

"Oh come on. You gotta loosen up sometimes. Besides, this is a birthday party for a cat. I thought you'll like it since, you know, you look like one." Jeonghan said with a playful grin, flagging down the bartender and asking for another glass of bourbon. 

"A cat? You didn't say anything about that. Now where is it?" Joshua immediately looked around, trying to spot said cat amidst the bodies gyrating against the dance floor. 

"Probably with its owner. Not really sure who it is but there's party and free booze." Jeonghan lightly snorted before sipping on his newly acquired drink. 

The pair stayed quiet after, Joshua lightly swirling the content of his glass and Jeonghan subtly staring at his parabatai. They both jumped in surprised when someone stepped up to their space- a shame really as Shadowhunters shouldn't be caught off guard as so. 

"Hello, pretty boy." A lilting voice said, coming from a man who is at the same height with Jeonghan. The man has kohl around his sharp eyes, a deep v-neck shirt in crimson, black leather pants and a choker around his neck.

"Oh, hey there." Jeonghan lightly purred, tilting his head a bit and flashing his signature smirk. 

"Ah. I'm not talking to you. No offense. But I am pertaining to the pretty one with you." The man said, his gaze fixed on Joshua who is slowly blinking up at the man. 

"Me?" Joshua whispered, his voice sounding incredulous yet he could feel heat coming up to his cheeks, mentally praying that the lights are dim enough for it to not be seen. 

"But of course. While your friend here is goodlooking, you, my darling, are inexplicably beautiful." The man said, a flirty grin on his lips before winking at Joshua's direction. 

"Oh- um- I I- I-" Joshua stuttered out, ducking his gaze down yet a shy smile curves up on his lips. "I- thank you. You're uh- not too bad yourself." He softly mumbled. 

Jeonghan watched the exchange with a light frown, a pang of… something in his chest at the way the stranger made his parabatai feel flustered yet happy. 

"Ah! Where are my manners." The man said before daintily holding a hand out, his fingers covered with an assortment of rings. "The name's Junhui. Wen Junhui. High Warlock of Beijing but I'm close friends with the High Warlock of Seoul. Hence, letting me borrow his club for a bit."

The two Shadowhunters seemed surprise at the knowledge, Jeonghan managing to hide his own expression as he took the man's hand for a shake. 

"Yoon Jeonghan. And this is Joshua." Jeonghan says, introducing the two of them since Joshua looks as if he won't be doing any talking soon. 

"A pleasure to meet you both. I hope you two are enjoying the festivities, yes?" Jun raised a delicate eyebrow, gently squeezing Jeonghan's hand then letting go. "I did say nothing but the best for Chairman."

"You named your cat Chairman?" Joshua asked, snapping out of his thoughts then curiously looking at Jun. 

"He named himself Chairman Meow, actually." Jun playfully smiled before tilting his head. "And I guess, he is looking for me as of the moment. He gets grumpy around too many people." He lightly shook his head. 

"Oh." Joshua mumbled, looking a bit deflated at the thought of not being able to see the cat in the club. 

"But… you can visit Wonwoo's loft. You do know him, right?" Jun started when he saw the expression on Joshua's face, a hopeful tone seeping in his voice. 

"Ah! Yes- um- I know where he lives. He uh- sometimes let me help with his books." Joshua mumbled, feeling more flustered than earlier. 

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow before realization dawned on him. "Wait. That's where you go when you want to be alone?" He asked, frowning lightly and feeling a possessive flare in his chest. 

"I mean- not- not always!" Joshua stammered before using a hand to fan his face. "You uh- you go out alone sometimes too!"

Jun quietly watched the two, an amused glitter in his eyes before he lets out a quiet laugh. "Ah. Shadowhunters really are an amusing bunch." He says, making the two stop their argument and look at him instead. "Anyways. I really am serious. You can visit Wonwoo's loft and I can bring the Chairman with me to visit." He flashed a grin before winking at Joshua. "Anything for the pretty boy, really." 

Joshua sputtered, his whole face a shade of red by now. "I- you uh- I- you don't- don't have to and uh- yeah. Thank you?"

"No need to thank me. It's a pleasure meeting you, boys. Especially you, Joshua." Jun flashed a playful smirk, blowing a kiss to the other before sauntering off to look for his cat, using his magic to track his distressed Chairman. 

"I--- did a High Warlock just flirt with me?" Joshua mumbled, looking up at Jeonghan who seemed to have an annoyed expression on his face. 

"I don't think he's the first one." Jeonghan grumbled, thankful that he at least blocked off his end of the bond and not subject the other to the emotions he's having. 

"What do you mean?" Joshua furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before a shy smile curved on his lips. "But it feels… nice. No one called me pretty before." He says, giggling lightly to himself then letting out a happy sigh. 

Jeonghan blinked, staring at his parabatai then letting out a soft huff. "I don't like him. He's… too greasy. He's not good enough for you."

Joshua laughed then shook his head. "That's not true. He's a High Warlock. Besides, he's probably just playing, right?" He blinked, shaking his head yet not able to resist a giddy smile from coming forth. 

"You should take me with you if you ever come to Mr. Jeon's loft though. Which we need to talk about." Jeonghan frowned, not liking the way that Joshua looked so happy with just that encounter. 

"Ey. There's nothing to talk about. Wonwoo just ask me for help with his books. He's got a lot of them! He saw me reading that one time he was reinforcing the wards and offered me the job." Joshua says with a nod before smiling. "He's nice, and I have been safe. You and I both know how good his wards are." 

Jeonghan bit his lip, seeing the adoration in the younger's eyes that is not directed at him makes him envy the other person. He swallowed down the rest of his drink, shaking his head then offering a crooked grin at the other. "You ready to go home? I wanna sweat off the alcohol by doing some training."

Joshua blinked before a grin lights up his face, his eyes crinkling a bit. "As long as you're ready to be swept off your feet by my staff." He says with a chuckle before sliding off the stool. "Come on. We can race back."

Jeonghan offered a smile of his own upon seeing the other's smile- the action becoming reflex whenever the smile is directed at him. "Loser will be on ichor duty for a week then. Smell ya later." He grinned, waving playfully then weaving himself through the people.


End file.
